


For Christmas' Sake, Learn to Talk to Each Other

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Boys That Need To Learn To Communicate, Communication, Confessions, Derek's Pack - Freeform, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Berica, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has wanted to be with Derek Hale for years now. And Derek has wanted to be with Stiles too. The problem? They don't realize how the other feels. It's about time someone says something; FINALLY.





	For Christmas' Sake, Learn to Talk to Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and a belated happy birthday to theproblemwithstardust. You don't know how happy it made me to get you as my Secret Santa assignment. You are amazing and I'm so happy I got to write this for you <3 ! (Sorry it's not longer but I hope you enjoy it anyway!)

“Stiles? We’re back. Where you at?” When there was no response, Erica looked over at Boyd, who shrugged, before heading deeper into the house. Erica turned to close the door and almost let out a scream at Stiles casually leaning against the jamb, a toddler in each arm. “Stiles, what the hell?”

“Oh hey, Erica. Fancy seeing you here. In your own place.”

One of the toddlers, Ryan, spoke up. “We flew! It was awesome!”

Erica’s eyebrow lifted before she crossed her arms over her chest. “Stiles, explain.”

Stiles looked innocent. “We didn’t fly technically. I’m mastering telekinesis. I swear I was careful with the kids!”

Erica rolled her eyes. “Duh you were careful. You’d never harm a hair on any child,” she said before taking Ryan from Stiles. “Boyd? Found him.”

Boyd came back into the room, smirking, as he took his daughter from Stiles. “We appreciate the babysitting, Stiles.”

“Hey, man, anytime. I like babies, therefore I like babysitting. So call me whenever.”

“Well.” Boyd looked to Erica, who nodded, a mischievous smile on her face, before looking to Stiles again. “Would you be willing to pair up with someone else to babysit next Saturday? Erica and I are celebrating our anniversary and were hoping to make it an overnight thing. Not that you can’t handle the twins on your own but with us being gone the whole night, we thought it would be easier to have two babysitters, just in case.”

“For your anniversary? Dude, yeah, of course. That’s worth celebrating. Just let me know what time to be here.”

“You’re not going to ask who you’re babysitting with?” Erica asked curiously.

Stiles shook his head. “You trust a few people with your kids and I like all of those people, so I know it’ll be fine.”

“Good. Because Derek volunteered,” Erica informed him gleefully, and Stiles gulped.

Derek Hale. Derek-Sexy-Hale. Derek-Kind-Hale. Derek-Everything-in-One-Package-Hale. Stiles had had a crush on Derek for years now, ever since high school. But Stiles had left for a few years for college and then for Emissary training. He’d been back for three months and Derek had yet to say anything about Stiles’ formal request to be Emissary to the Hale Pack. Every Emissary chose the pack they wanted to be with and Stiles, with his Mentor’s help, had filled out the proper paperwork and sent it to Derek. Three whole months now without a reply. Stiles was beginning to think Derek didn’t want him to be part of the pack. And what was worse was the fact that Stiles still had a stupid crush on Derek. Even when he dated other people in college, Derek had always lingered in the back of his mind. 

“Stiles?”

“What? Yeah, no, it’s all good. I’ll be here next Saturday. I gotta run. Bye, all!” He waved before heading out. Needless to say, he had no idea what was in store for him. So Stiles, being who he was, agonized and imagined every scenario that could happen for the next week. 

By the time Saturday rolled around, Sitles had worked himself up to a number of possible outcomes for that evening, and braced himself. He took a deep breath, let it out, then rang the doorbell. 

“Coming!” came the voice from inside and Stiles felt his palms begin to sweat, so he quickly rubbed them against his jeans to dry them. When the door opened, Stiles saw the surprise on Derek’s face. “Stiles?”

“Hey, Derek.” Stiles gave him a friendly smile. “Were you not warned you were going to get help?”

“Uh, yeah.” Derek opened the door wider, ushering Stiles inside. “But they didn’t tell me who.”

“Do you have a problem with me? I can leave.”

“What? Don’t be dumb. I’ve never had an issue with you.”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but Ryan wandered into the living area, his twin sister hot on his heels. “Stiles!”

Stiles grinned, setting his backpack on the kitchen counter before leaning down to scoop up the babies for a hug. “Who’s ready for PJ and movie night?”

“Me!” both toddlers exclaimed joyfully. And that settled that.

Two movies later, both toddlers were asleep, one tucked up against Stiles’ hip and the other against Derek’s. Which put Stiles and Derek in the position of leaning against each other, as they watched Lilo and Stitch. “I’ve watched this movie over twenty times and it still gets to me,” Stiles whispered so as not to wake the sleeping babies.

“It’s a good movie. A great way to demonstrate how families don’t always mean related by blood.”

“Unless you’re not wanted,” Stiles muttered before he could help it.

Derek was silent for a moment before he sighed. “We need to talk.” Without saying another word, he carefully scooped up the babies and put them to bed. When he came back, he saw Stiles in the kitchen, cleaning up. Even though Stiles heard Derek walk into the kitchen, he continued to wash their few dishes. “I’m worried about signing the contract.”

Stiles said nothing for a few seconds before he finished putting the last dish in the drying rack. Then he faced Derek, speaking up. “Worried because you don’t want me? Or because you’re too afraid of hurting my feelings by being honest?”

“No, you big idiot,” Derek groused, running a hand through his hair, tugging on the ends in frustration. He needed to find the proper way to phrase the next few words. “It’s just. Do you realize how powerful you are?”

“What?”

“Potential packs for Emissaries get updates so to speak, especially when they ask for them. I’ve been following your training for months now. Your Mentor told me you were one of the best students he’s ever had. And I can’t be responsible for wasting your potential, Stiles. You are worthy of a bigger pack. Things have settled down here in Beacon Hills and even though we need an Emissary, you would do better with a bigger pack, or in a bigger city.”

“Derek Hale, you’re the dumbest asshole I’ve ever met.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Stiles sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “You think I don’t know how powerful I am? I have the capacity to heal, to harm, and a bunch of other things. I’ve always known I had the ability to hone my magic into something much greater. But the plan was always to come back here, to your pack, and more importantly, to you.”

“Stiles—”

“No. I’ve started. Let me finish.” At Derek’s nod, Stiles began to pace. “I questioned my sexuality growing up, a lot. And then I met you, and well, I wanted to hate you for reasons I didn’t even understand.”

“You did hate me,” Derek pointed out and Stiles shook his head. 

“No. I acted like I hated you because I didn’t want you to know the truth about the magnitude of my crush. And I was going to tell you, when we had that going away party for me, the night before I left for college. Do you remember that night?”

Derek nodded. “I do.” He remembered the night in vivid detail.

“The two of us were cleaning up together and I asked if I could talk to you. But when you turned to give me your full attention, I couldn’t do it. I was too damn scared of being rejected or worse, not being worthy of your attention. So I left for college, and to become stronger, to become worthy of belonging to your pack.”

“Now who’s the dumbest asshole ever?”

“Um, rude, Derek. I just poured my soul out to you and you call me an asshole?”

Derek huffed a laugh, unable to resist. “My turn to talk. Join me on the couch.”

“If you think I’m going anywhere with you after that, you’ve got— What the? Derek!” Stiles hissed, not wanting to be too loud so he wouldn’t wake the babies, as Derek threw him over his shoulder before he flipped him over and onto the couch. 

“Stay. I need to get something.”

“Derek—“ 

“Please, just stay a minute, okay?”

“…Fine. But only because I want to, not because you’re making me.”

“Brat,” Derek muttered under his breath before he went to find his overnight bag. When he came back, he sat next to Stiles, and placed a manila envelope on Stiles’ lap. “Look at what’s inside, really look, and then let me talk.”

Stiles said nothing for a moment before he opened the envelope, emptying the contents. Inside was an official letter declaring the acceptance of Stiles’ request to be the Hale Pack Emissary along with a multi-colored stone that glowed lightly when Stiles held it in his hand. And Stiles knew it wouldn’t have glowed if the entire pack hadn’t accepted his request. “You said you hadn’t signed the contract.”

“I lied. I wanted you to be sure, to know what you were getting into, and know you had other choices if you wanted them.”

“This has always been my choice,” Stiles murmured before motioning to Derek to follow him into the kitchen. Stiles went for his backpack, pulling out the ceremonial knife his Mentor had given him. 

“Wait,” Derek reached out, wrapping his fingers around Stiles’ hand that held the stone. “There’s one more thing, before you accept, since we’re being honest. I don’t want you just as Emissary. I want more than that. You have to know that I’ve wanted to be with you for years now, practically from the moment we met, though I never felt I had the right to say anything. And I’ll respect you if you don’t want to taint the Emissary/Alpha relationship. Because we don’t need to be bonded in that sense, you and I, for you to be the best Emissary this pack will have. So if you--” Derek was cut off as Stiles kissed him, light and quick. 

“Pay attention, Derek. I’ve wanted you forever. Now, let’s do this,” Stiles reached for the knife again, pricking his finger. He let the droplet of blood that welled spill onto the stone, sealing the contract, making him the official Hale Pack Emissary.

Twelve Months Later…

“Damn it, Stiles, are you trying to distract me?”

“Maybe,” Stiles said with a devious grin as he pushed Derek into the laundry room, and against the washer before leaning up to kiss him hard.

Derek’s hands moved to Stiles’ hips and he groaned, a delicious sounds to Stiles’ ears. “Tease,” Derek panted against Stiles’ mouth as Stiles’ hands squeezed Derek’s firm ass. “We have around fifty people to feed with the visiting packs in town and you want to, oh hell.” This time Derek let out a moan as Stiles bit at a sensitive part of Derek’s neck. 

“Just another minute,” Stiles murmured, before leaning up to kiss Derek again, tongues dancing for too brief a moment, before Stiles pulled back, loving the way Derek looked now. “Okay, yeah I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you at the grill with that “Kiss the Cook” apron on. I feel a lot better now. Ready to go back out?”

“Jerk,” Derek said, completely with affection, as he adjusted his jeans, noting Stiles did the same thing. Good. Derek hadn’t been the only one affected. “Wait.” Derek stopped Stiles before he could open the door, hearing something in the kitchen past the laundry room. Derek’s head tilted for a moment and he frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles whispered before his eyes widened, hearing a soft feminine moan. Before Derek could argue, Stiles opened the door a slant and peeked into the kitchen. “Whoa,” he muttered but closed the door before Derek could see. 

“Who was it?”

“Uh, did you know your sister and Lydia were dating?”

“Cora said she went on a date the other night with, wait, what? With Lydia?”

“Apparently. And they’re currently in the kitchen, making out against the fridge. And to think I was being kinky by bringing you into the laundry room. Anyone could walk into the kitchen. Hey, does your sister have an exhibitionist streak?”

“I don’t know nor do I really want to know that kind of fact about my sister, Stiles.”

“Right, right. Um, should we try to sneak past them or what?”

“Or you two could just come out of the laundry room. Werewolf hearing, remember?” Cora called out and Stiles winced while Derek rolled his eyes.

“Your sister is scary,” Stiles mumbled before he stepped out with Derek. Lydia and Cora were leaning against each other, hands grasped together, and both were giving Derek and Stiles judgmental looks. “What’d we do?”

“Spying on us?” Lydia asked and Stiles shook his head quickly.

“No, of course not! I didn’t even know you two were together! I was stealing time to make out with Derek in the laundry room before we had to be responsible adults again.”

“Really, Derek? Are you fifteen?” Cora teased her brother, who smirked.

“You’re one to talk. How long have you two been together?”

Cora looked to Lydia and Derek was surprised at the affection there. “A couple of months now. We weren’t exactly keeping it a secret but we weren’t announcing it to the whole world. Some of us,” she gave Stiles a pointed look, “don’t tell everyone who we’re sleeping with.”

“Excuse you. I am not just sleeping with your brother. I am also loving, kissing, hugging, and all the other mushy things with him, too.”

“You two deserve each other,” Lydia stated, matter-of-factly, before squeezing Cora’s hand. “Come on. I’m getting hungry. And someone, ahem, Derek, promised to cook for everyone. Better hurry.” She smiled, heading outside with Cora again.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, looking out towards the backyard full of people.

“Yeah?”

“We live a crazy kind of life, don’t we?”

Derek smiled, leaning in to nuzzle Stiles’ neck, scenting him with a soft purr. “We do. Got a problem with it?”

“No because everyone is happy. As it should be.”

“Agreed. Now, come on. For distracting me, you get to help me cook.”

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but grinned instead. “Okay, because yeah, the distraction was so worth it. And you better believe I’m going to do everything in my power to distract you as often as possible because I want you thinking about me all the time.”

Derek smiled, grasping Stiles’ hand, lifting it to kiss his knuckles. “Don’t you know? I’m always thinking about you.”

Stiles blinked then grinned, kissing Derek quick. “Sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this little piece of misunderstandings leading to happy fluffy endings! Thank you allourheroes for all your beta help. You are the best!!


End file.
